rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Schnit-heads
"Schnit-heads" is episode 2b of season 3 of the series. Heffer becomes the latest "sausage club" member but soon discovers that they are actually a sausage-worshiping cult. Plot Heffer is walking through the city and comes across a restaurant called Schnitzel Hut. He runs inside and orders a big meal. The cashier asks if his life is empty, to which Heffer agrees to, and the manager of the restaurant offers him a sausage, as well as an invitation to a bratwurst party, which is free. After eating dinner at Rocko's house, Heffer turns to leave until Rocko notices a sausage in Heffer's back pocket. Heffer says that it has a written address for the house of the bratwurst party he is attending on it. Rocko refuses to go, saying that he has to wash a load of dishes, and Heffer tells him that there are more important things of life besides responsibility. He tries to persuade him to explore the wonders of the world with him, to which Rocko responds that not everybody can search for life's true meaning. So Heffer goes alone instead. At the party, Heffer is amazed of all the styles of sausages. When he is about to leave after the party, the manager hypnotizes him into joining him tomorrow morning to spread the word of the sausages. They try to give sausages to Ed, but the toad responds by slamming the door in their faces. Rocko is seen at his house waking up the next morning wondering if Heffer found the real meaning of life. Meanwhile, the manager of Schnitzel Hut, who is revealed to be the Sausage Cult Leader, introduces Heffer to the Channel 98 building, where the other members of the sausage cult spread the word of the sausages to everyone in O-Town. In the building, Heffer puts on a sausage puppet show, which is shown on TV. Rocko notices this and is shocked and soon, the Sausage Cult Leader offers Heffer membership. The two go to a sausage works building, where sausages are being made in various styles. Meanwhile, Rocko gets a call from Heffer's mother, who also saw Heffer's performance on TV and tells him to get Heffer back since he hasn't come home. Heffer continues his stint at the sausage works building by placing sausages on the conveyor belt and even gets to eat sausages for lunch. Soon, he grows tired of sausage and later orders a pizza for lunch, much to the horror of the other sausage cult members, who see this as blasphemy. Eventually, Heffer is sentenced to ploughing the Sauerkraut Field as punishment. Later, Rocko drives to the sausage works building to see Heffer, but one of the members of the sausage club refuses and sends Rocko away. At the Schnitzel Hut, Rocko is at the table with Filburt and chides himself for letting his friend be held hostage by the sausage cult members. So Filburt invents a sausage mobile and he and Rocko ride to the sausage works building, impersonating the almighty "malevolent bratwurst," who compels the sausage cult members to open the front gates. The sausage mobile rides through the building area and demands to take back Heffer, which the other members comply to. Heffer is thrown into the mouth. But due to the steer's ponderous weight, the jaw falls off instantly as the other members are soon to catch on to Rocko and Filburt's act. The three friends are tied against the poles and the sausage cult members, now dressed as sausages, decide to use them as bowling pins. Just then, the King of Wieners comes around, and the sausage cult members begin to worship him. The king packs the members in his suit and drops them onto a deserted island. He rescues Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt and brings them back into Rocko's house. The friends then learn that the King of Wieners is Really Really Big Man in disguise. He explains that he saw into his nipples of the future the premonition that was going to precipitate. He flies away and Heffer says that the lesson he learned is "all that's shiny is not sausage...... or... something". Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead (non-speaking cameo) *Really Really Big Man *Sausage Cult Leader *Virginia Wolfe (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's title is a play on the phrase "sh*t heads". * This episode is similar to the Ren and Stimpy episode "Reverend Jack". * The episode begins with an image of a sheep in wolf's clothing, the reverse of the typical saying "a wolf in sheep's clothing". * Heff refers to the Sausage Works as "the second happiest place on Earth", a reference to Disneyland, often called "The Happiest Place on Earth". * Really Really Big Man's appearance at the end is considered a deus ex machina. * The music that plays when the sausage cult leader hypnotizes Heffer sounds similar to the opening of the Twilight Zone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by Timothy Berglund and Jeff Myers Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas